1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of material working systems and more particularly to a material working system having a generally vertical orientation and a generally vertical material flow path.
2. Description of Related Art
Material working systems of many types and sizes are well known in manufacturing processes, and those systems have certain common elements. Generally, raw materials or processed materials are presented to a predetermined material flow path in a predetermined order that is a function of the material working process being implemented. The material working process may require that the material be altered in size or shape or machined or processed in some other way. Alternatively, a material working process may include the combining of raw or processed materials by assembly, bonding or other means. Generally, the predetermined path defining the material flow within the material working system has generally a horizontal orientation. That is, the predetermined path of material flow extends generally parallel to a horizontal plane such as the floor of a building. Further, material presentation stations and workstations generally have a common elevation with respect to the horizontal plane such as the floor of a building. Given the nature of the structures within which material working systems are installed, it is intuitive to expect the generally horizontal path of material flow.
Within the above material working systems, there are many systems in which the material flow during the working process changes in vertical elevation. For example, the material working system may extend from one floor of a building to another. However, in those cases, the vertical travel of the material working path is simply a connecting link between horizontal paths which contain the sources of material and the workstations at which the material working process is executed.
The known material working systems have a disadvantage in that they utilize extensive floor area within a structure. Further, since the material is generally moving horizontally, the conveyance by which the material is moved must be powered. Therefore, known systems have a further disadvantage of substantial cost because of the power requirements throughout the material flow path.